


Coisas de Valor

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ele e Luna começam a caminhar juntos nos meses após a batalha,





	Coisas de Valor

Ele e Luna começam a caminhar juntos nos meses após a batalha, algumas vezes pelas manhãs, mas mais frequentemente as noites, por trilhas em florestas ou pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres.

Ele tinha certeza que se fosse qualquer pessoa além de Luna que Ginny acharia que ele estava tendo um caso. Mas o pior é que de certa maneira ele sentia que ele estava um pouco, mas não um de sexo e beijos, mas um da alma. Ele não entendia porque estar com Luna era fácil quando estar com qualquer outra pessoa não era. Ou porque tinha sido assim desde o começo. Ele apenas se sentia grato por esse ser o caso.

Naquela noite pouco após a meia noite ele comentou sobre estar com frio e ela tirou o grande casaco verde que ela estava usando e colocou sobre os ombros dele. E protestou quando ele tentou devolver, quando ele percebeu que não iria conseguir fazer ela mudar de idéia ele vestiu o casaco apropriadamente e dentro do bolso do casaco ele podia sentir um peso familiar. Ele tirou o objeto para observá-lo na luz do luar e ele descobriu que era uma das antigas moedas da AD.

“Porque você está com isso no seu bolso ?” ele perguntou.

“Eu sempre carrego comigo”

“Porque ?”

“De certa maneira se tornou um amuleto da sorte, mas eu acho que é mais para me lembrar de como era...eu acho que eu nunca te agradeci por ter criado a AD e por todas as pessoas que você trouxe pra minha vida, eu provavelmente teria sido uma pessoa bem isolada sem aquilo. Também algumas das minhas memórias favoritas de Hogwarts foram lá”

Apenas após ela disse que ele percebeu que era verdade para ele também. Quando ele pensava sobre seu quinto ano em Hogwarts lhe viam mais sentimentos de raiva e frustração, mas não quando se tratava da AD,era ele ajudando outros e transmitindo conhecimento que poderia salvar suas vidas e enriquecer suas mentes. Quando os outros o elogiavam, eles frequentemente falavam sobre sua coragem e resiliência em batalha, mas quando ele pensava nele sendo seu melhor eu era o ele que ele foi naquelas reuniões na sala precisa naquele ano horrível.

Naquele momento ele toma a decisão de procurar sua antiga moeda da AD e passar a carregá-la consigo também. Mas isso para mais tarde, por enquanto ele decide se focar apenas na brisa da noite, o luar sobre sua cabeça e a boa companhia ao seu lado.


End file.
